


Celana Itu Mitos

by Fuenoteki



Series: Celana [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celana. Jika tidak ada yang namanya celana, apakah ikemen berpucuk ini akan tertimpa sial di hari yang sama? Perlukah celana berganti nama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celana Itu Mitos

**"Celana Itu Mitos"**

**by Fue**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**_WARNING: Misfungsi EYD, nyablak dikit, mistypo,  
probably OOC, headcanon epriwer, krispi kriuk-kriuk_ **

* * *

Hari ini ada peristiwa langka di kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka. Ada yang tidak biasa dan baru. Mungkin beberapa murid "polos" harus rela melepas keperawanan matanya.

Untuk melihat ketua kelas mereka yang bertelanjang paha.

Jika seorang Isogai adalah anak perempuan, mungkin ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Untung saja tidak semua murid kelas E berwatak seperti Karma Akabane. Seusai makan siang, sobat belah tengahnya itu segera ke gudang penyimpanan, mengambilkan kain yang diduga bekas lap pel, untuk menutupi ketelanjangan bagian bawah sang  _ikemen_  untuk sementara waktu—tentu saja setelah puas menertawai pemandangan di depannya. Sementara Sugaya menjahit kilat celana si pucuk yang robek.

Jadi, untuk sementara Isogai bisa tenang sampai jam pelajaran terakhir usai.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kau tidak pakai sabuk? Sampai bisa melorot…robek pula," tanya Maehara wajar.

"…Ketinggalan di rumah." Isogai tidak berani menceritakan pada  _soulmate-_ nya, kalau dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah tadi ia sempat kena  _bully_  oleh murid-murid dari gedung utama.

"Tapi, Isogai… Bukannya melorot berarti kebesaran, ya? Kenapa bisa robek?"

Yang ditanya terdiam. Tidak mau temannya itu tahu kalau itu karena tingkah kasar sepatunya. Dalam hati, ia berpikir, mungkin ia menjemur celananya terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari, sehingga celananya itu mengembang beberapa kali lipat dan mudah robek karena menipis.

"Aku risih melihatmu memegangi celana terus."

"Yha…kalau melorot lagi gimana?!"

"Iii…sooo…gai~ Kau mesti menyerahkan ini ke petugas OSIS, 'kan?" Tukang buat onar memotong pembicaraan antar sahabat itu. Surai merah itu melambai-lambaikan beberapa lembar kertas pada sang korban  _sekuhara_.

Ya. Tadi guru mereka yang juga merupakan agen pertahanan Jepang menugaskan dirinya untuk menyerahkan formulir pada OSIS, jika kelas E ingin turut berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga.

"…Kau siap, Isogai?"

Menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke gedung utama," ucap Maehara bagaikan senantiasa berada di sampingnya sampai kapanpun. "Akh. Lepas tanganmu itu! Risih dilihat oi!"

"Hmm… Aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud  _bunuh diri_  di sana, Isogai," timpal Karma yang sudah ada di dekat dua sejoli itu. "Bisa saja kali ini orang-orang dari gedung utama yang melihat  _itu_."

Isogai kebakaran jenggot.

Bukan.

Isogai kebakaran pucuk.

Apalagi kalau si ketua OSIS atau sang direktur yang melihat. Harga diri kelas E bergantung pada aksinya.

"Yaah…" Setelah memamerkan cengirannya, Karma berjongkok di depannya, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyerahkan sesuatu—yang yakni dapat menyelamatkan harga diri orang di depannya. "Mohon terima persembahan hamba ini, Tuan Putri."

Sabuk. Iya, cuma sabuk kok. Sabuknya Karma.

Yang bersangkutan tidak tahu mau bersikap seperti apa. Jadi, ia hanya mengambilnya sambil berterima kasih ala  _tsundere._

Tidak menyadari ada wajah yang berpaling kesal di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau…masih betah di sini, Asano?" tanya satu dari empat rekan virtuoso si ketua OSIS, sudah siap angkat kaki untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam melirik sebentar pada yang bersangkutan, kemudian kembali mengoreksi formulir-formulir di depannya.

Lalu, rekan yang lainnya menyahut, "Tapi kelas 3E belum menyerahk—"

"Mereka akan segera datang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Seo? Mereka itu 'kan kelas E," ujar satu lagi yang bergaya rambut paling unik di antara mereka, melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda meremehkan. "Kelas E loh! KELAS E!"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong ke aku, Ren? Aku nggak bilang apa-apa tentang kelas E."

"Hei, itu aku yang ngomong. Jadi…ada apa dengan kelas E?"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, mereka terlompat mundur beberapa langkah, kecuali Gakushuu Asano.

"AKABANE! Sejak kapan—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kalian mengkhawatirkan diri kalian sendiri lho." Karma tidak segan-segan menuding ke arah celana empat orang di depannya, dan segera disambut oleh kosakata suci kekinian.

"HANJIARRRR! CELANA ELO KEBAKARAN!"

"NYIIIIIIIING! ELO JUGA WOI!"

Kemudian keempat anak adam itu bergegas pergi ke toilet terdekat dengan panik.

Karma tidak tertawa, ia hanya memasang senyum polos bagaikan melihat pemandangan hamparan hijau di pagi hari di depannya.

Tentu saja hanya polos di luar.

"Yo, Yang Mulia Ketua OSIS."

"…Jangan coba-coba menggangguku, Akabane."

"Hahah…dasar sok penting."

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian si merah bersiul-siul.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan yang disusul dengan dibukanya pintu ruang OSIS dari luar.

"Permisi! Maaf, kami telat—eh… Kamu kok di sini, Karma?!"

"Cuma silaturahmi sama dia. Nggak boleh?"

"Yhaa…maksud Isogai tuh, kami 'kan jalan duluan. Dia cuma tanya kamu kok sampe duluan, gitu. Nggak boleh, hah?"

"Eeh! Karma! Maehara! Sudah, sudah!"

Tampaknya Hiroto Maehara telah memupuk dendam pribadi terhadap Karma Akabane. Mungkin semenjak Karma meminjamkan sabuknya pada sobat pucuknya itu.

"…Jadi, kalian ke sini mau mengumpulkan formulir atau bertengkar?" tanya Asano ketus.

"Anu, Asano…tentu saja mengump—"

"Tak apa. Maksudku kalau bertengkar, biar kuwasiti."

Isogai sempat menganga, namun segera menguasai dirinya. Tentunya anak direktur yayasan Kunugigaoka ini sekedar berkata sarkastik.

Ketua kelas E itu mendesis sambil memberi isyarat agar kedua temannya diam, atau keluar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata mereka lebih memilih bertengkar di luar ruangan. Pucuk daun teh Isogai langsung layu dalam sekejap.

"Ini formulir kami."

"Ya. Terima kasih. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan."

Baru saja sang  _ikemen_  akan berbalik untuk keluar, si surai cokelat pucat itu memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba,"Isogai."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau harus membeli seragam baru."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tapi aku cukup pakai yang lama saja."

Yuuma Isogai tahu seragamnya paling kucel di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Itu karena ia memakainya sejak kelas 1 SMP. Tapi kalau ia bisa membeli seragam baru, lebih baik uangnya ia gunakan untuk membeli beras dan lauk pauk sehari-hari.

"…Ya sudah. Tapi hati-hati saja, ya." Lima sampai sepuluh menit panjangnya Isogai berhadapan dengan Asano yang tampak sedang  _moody_ , dan detik ini ia melihat pemimpin kelas A itu nyengir—bagai antagonis yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Agak bingung, namun segera mengabaikan perasaannya sambil beranjak keluar.

Ah, ia agak khawatir dengan kedua  _classmate_ -nya yang tadi berselisih.

_KLEK._

"Eh, Isogai. Sudah selesai? Coba tebak."

Pucuk Isogai yang sempat layu, kembali tegak. Berusaha mendeteksi apa yang terjadi.

"Tebak apaan?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Maehara merangkul pundak Karma.

"Kami sudah baikan loh!" Dua makhluk di depan si ketua kelas kemudian tertawa bersama.

"…Ya…baguslah."

Garuk-garuk pipi, rasanya Isogai ingin bilang "Ya memang mestinya begitu. Terus memangnya gara-gara apa kalian bertengkar tadi?". Tapi disimpannya dalam hati.

"Ayo, pulang."

"Sebentar, Isogai." Maehara menahan tangan sobatnya itu. "Kamu nggak ke rumahku dulu? 'Kan kamu titip jemur baju di halaman rumahku beberapa hari lalu. Ada yang masih tertinggal di sana."

"Hee… Kau kalau jemur baju di rumah Maehara, Isogai?"

"Yah, soalnya rumahku sempit, nggak ada halamannya. Jadi ya…"

"Oh ya, kurasa ada celana seragam cadanganmu juga di sana. Jadi, yang sudah rusak di perbaiki dulu saja," ujar Maehara menunjuk celana si pucuk.

"…Lho…" Isogai terhenti, diikuti kedua temannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maehara…"

"Ya ya ya?"

"Celana seragamku cuma satu…"

"Eh? Tapi ukurannya kecil kok—"

_DEG._

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Yaah~" pecah Karma. "Yang kau pakai itu celana Maehara kali."

Hening.

"NJIRRRR! NAJEEEESSSS! PANTESAN BERASA KEGEDEAN! MAEHARA BURUAN KE RUMAH ELOOOO!"

Lalu kedua sahabat itu lari indah meninggalkan si merah di belakang.

"Wah, wah… Padahal udah gue puja-puja bak putri," ucap Karma santai. "Eh…ditinggal…"

Berjalan ke arah  _vending machine_  minuman sambil terkikik pelan.

Setidaknya dirinya terhibur bisa melihat celana Isogai (baca: celana Maehara yang dipakai Isogai) yang robek besar di bagian bokongnya. Mungkin terkena dahan atau ranting pohon saat menuju ke gedung utama. Menariknya, yang bersangkutan tampak tak menyadarinya.

Bahkan, karena topik itulah ia dan Maehara berbaikan.  _Information sharing,_  itu yang mereka lakukan saat di luar ruang OSIS.

Dan entah bagaimana jadinya jika sang  _ikemen_  tahu kalau penyebab  _mood booster_  Asano tadi adalah hal yang sama pula.

Rupanya insiden celana Isogai telah menabung amal.

.

.

.

**\- FIN -**

**Author's Note:**

> Keknya biarpun terpisah, masih nyambung sama yang "Celana Itu Apa" #judulnya aja seragaman  
> Tapi tenang aja, biarpun cuma baca yang ini, masih bisa dipahami kok tehee
> 
> Dan keknya saya puas banget sih nistain si pucuk daun teh pilihan (?)  
> ...Gara-gara siapa yaa~ pfffft...
> 
> Yuk ah, makasih telah mampir


End file.
